


The Nightmare

by SimilarDemons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimilarDemons/pseuds/SimilarDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How i would of wrote 3.07 of The 100...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I felt sort of creative today so i decided to do a quick writing of how i would of written Lexa's death scene.  
> I actually shed some tears writing this, a lot of the dialogue is exactly what happened then i changed it to fit the ending i wanted!:) I'm not sure if this has already been done or not but i thought i'd share it with yourselves anyways:)

The Nightmare  
You enter your bedroom chambers after a teary goodbye from the woman you love, the heartfelt promises of reuniting with each other are filling your heart with hope as shut your door. With the intention of grabbing your personal belongings and meeting Octavia to return to your people; to try and negotiate and withhold peace between Trikru and your people once more, you are stopped dead in your tracks when you see a mud covered man, bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of the room.  
Confusion and panic sets in as you realise who this man is. “Murphy?” You whisper, you walk quickly to him and begin to untie his bonds frantically when a loud voice interrupts your efforts.  
“He’s alive.”  
You turn to the origin of the voice to witness Titus advance slowly on you.  
“What did you do to my friend?” You ask anger setting in.  
“Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market.”  
Your attention is recaptured by a bound Murphy moaning as he regained consciousness; you reach up to his face in an attempt to ungag him. “Hey, you’re okay.” Titus once again interrupts your efforts to free the tied up prisoner.  
“Please don’t do that.” Titus orders in a stern voice, you look at him in confusion and fear when he brandishes a small handgun.  
You stand up slowly away from Murphy with your hands up in the air in a sign of submission you ask “Titus, what is this about?”  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke.” Titus states with a dejected look, he advances toward you. “Truly I am.”  
You step away from Murphy and back away from Titus’ advancements. “Look. I’m leaving right now. Octavia’s waiting for me.” Fear evident in your voice you attempt to reason with Titus for both yours and Murphy’s life.  
“Just let me take Murphy, and we’ll go.”  
“Wish I could.” Titus says sadly. “Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.” Titus levels the gun at you, you begin to panic and become desperate, adrenaline courses through your body as you stare at Titus with pleading eyes.  
“Titus, think. She’s gonna know it was you.”  
“She’ll think it was him-“Titus takes a nervous breath and continues “Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief.” You look into Titus’ eyes and see hatred directed at you, so much hatred for the weaknesses you have brought out of Lexa, endangering the woman who is like a daughter to him.  
“She might even be angry enough to declare war!” Titus shouts.  
You watch his body shift forward an inch and duck as he pulls the trigger on the gun. Fear encompasses your body, and adrenaline pushes you to flee as you hear the bullet hit the metal bed post inches from your head.  
You crouch and run right keeping low to avoid being struck by a bullet. You narrowly escape a bullet wound when a bullet hits and shatters a glass vase behind you. Thinking fast you reach for a wooden stool and launch it at Titus, temporarily stunning him, causing him to stumble and fall.  
You seize this opportunity to escape and run to the door but to your surprise the door is opened abruptly by the woman you love and who in turn stops your escape by blocking your path.  
“Lexa.”  
Another loud gunshot and you flinch as Lexa stumbles slightly in shock. Your eyes are drawn to the blood beginning to soak through Lexa’s shirt.  
“Heda.” Titus says in worry.  
Lexa looks from her stomach and back to you, eyes wide with confusion and pain and you stumble to catch her as she falls forward to the floor.  
“No.No.” You cry in fear as Titus scrambles from the floor to help you turn Lexa over; her body limp in your arms. Your heart clenches at the disorientated expression on Lexa’s face.  
“Help me get her to the bed.” You order, your medical training kicking in. Without a second of hesitation Titus picks up Lexa’s body bridal style and carries her over to your bed, her moans of pain and gasps for breath like a thousand daggers to your heart.  
“What have I done?” Titus asks in grief when he places Lexa carefully on the bed. You watch Lexa grit her teeth in agony and begin to shout orders in desperation.  
“I need something to stop the bleeding!” Your voice is completely riddled with fear and anxiety as you rush forward to console your love.  
“You’ll be ok. Just lie still ok? Lie still.” You press on the bleeding wound with your hand, fear threatening to take over.  
Lexa places her hand over your own in comfort, struggling for breath you hear her say. “Don’t be afraid.”  
“You’re gonna be fine. Just stay still.” You repeat, Titus returns with cloths and a bowl of water and you immediately rip open Lexa’s shirt to expose more of the bullet wound in her stomach.  
Your eyes widen in horror at the black blood flowing freely from the wound, you attempt to steel your emotions and begin to tend to Lexa by cleaning the wound with water and try to stop the flow of blood by holding a cloth on the wound.  
“She’s losing too much blood.” You state in distress. “Stay with me.” You plead to the gasping woman. You frantically apply more cloths to the wound as the cloths quickly become saturated with Lexa’s blood.  
“I will fix you. Just stay with me.” You say with determination, looking into the eyes of the woman you love you notice how weak she is becoming from blood loss. Don’t leave me, not again.  
Titus moves forward toward Lexa and you quickly halt his movement. “Oh no. Get away from her.” Titus stops his movements before whispering “Forgive me Heda.” He looks at Lexa one last time before stumbling away out of the room.  
You watch as Lexa’s breaths become more laboured. “Hey Heda, don’t you dare give up.” You whisper.  
“I’m not-“Lexa takes a breath before continuing “My spirit will live on.”  
You can’t believe how happy you were a mere fifteen minutes ago, together in Lexa’s bed finally allowing your heart to love another again.  
“No. I’m not letting you die.” You say in determination. You refuse to watch another person you love with your entirety die.  
“There’s nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you.” Lexa promises with love filled eyes.  
“I don’t want the next commander. I want you.” Your voice breaks at the admission, your emotions finally overcoming you; tears threatening to fall. You are distracted by Murphy rising and placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, you throw him a quick glance before turning back to Lexa.  
“Clarke…” Lexa whispers weakly.  
“I’m here.” You move closer to her, pain and sadness etched on your face.  
“Ai gonplei ste odon.” My fight is over. Your heart breaks at the whispered words.  
“No. No. I won’t accept that.” You reply, shaking your head in determination, your heart clenching at the prospect of losing her forever.  
Lexa smiles knowingly up at you. “You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving.”  
You shake your head as you feel your heart break into a million pieces; you reach up and place your hand on Lexa’s head. To which Lexa shuts her eyes briefly, savouring your touch.  
You begin to whisper softly, your voice breaking with each sentence;  
“In piece may you leave the shore,  
in love may you find the next,  
safe passage on your travels,  
until our final journey to the ground,  
May we meet again.”  
You lean down slowly, and place a lingering kiss onto her lips, conveying everything that Lexa already knows. I love you.  
You lean up, emotions finally overcoming you as sobs wrack your body as you close the eyelids of the only woman you have ever loved. You grip her hand as you cry, willing the life to flow back into her body, for her signature smirk to appear on her lips, for her to say your name just once more.  
“Please don’t leave me. Not again. Lexa please.” Begging every god you ever learnt about back on The Ark to take pity and bring her back to you. Your legs buckle and you fall to the floor in a heap, your heart threatening to break in two.  
You feel arms rest around you, and a familiar voice saying “I’m here, Clarke.” The arm shakes you slightly making you sit up in bed, your legs tangled in furs, your body dripping with perspiration. Breathing heavily you look around disorientated, the room is dark offering no escape from the demons that threaten to overtake your mind.  
Sobbing quietly, a soft hand rests gently on your left cheek and a familiar voice whispers “I’m here, Clarke. It was a dream.”  
“Lexa.” You surge forward into her arms, crying with remnants of sadness from the dream and happiness that she’s okay.  
“I’m here.” Lexa whispers lovingly into your ear.


End file.
